Miss Atomic Bomb
by three-golden-mockingjays
Summary: Glimmer's always had a radiant force behind her, an overwhelming beauty. Marvel's been a slave to it for years. When the blonde beauty finally begins to pay him some attention, he learns what it means to love a heart-breaker. A Glarvel songfic, which just goes to show what happens when I stay up all night listening to The Killers.


_You were standing with your girlfriends in the street_

_Falling back on forever, I wonder what you came to be…_

_I was new in town, the boy with the eager eyes_

_I never was a quitter, oblivious to schoolgirls' lies_

* * *

Glimmer Aeren, the definition of head over heels. It was ridiculous, how stunned I was when I first saw her. All that_ cocky-as-hell-fuck-I'm-Marvel_ attitude was gone, and it scared me at first. But when she smiled at me, when she noticed me, I forgot about being humbled by a mere girl. Because Glimmer wasn't a mere girl, she was a goddess, with an individual and captivating radiance about her, a radiance that swept me off my feet and had me barrelling towards her with my feet miles ahead of my brain.

She was Glimmer, and at that point she was all I needed, all I felt I'd ever need. It wasn't just love, it was complete and utter infatuation. I was a goner from the start, swept along by the tidal wave of her warm glow. And even now, after everything that's happened, I'm pretty sure she loved me too.

* * *

_When I look back on those neon nights_

_The leather seats, the passage rite_

_I feel the heat, I see the light_

* * *

We spent a lot of time together, that warm summer that mirrored the feverish excitement of our love. Everything was big and fast with us, nothing felt lightly, nothing felt briefly. Everything was suffocating, overwhelming, engulfing, and I loved every moment of it.

We were both training for those games, long days spent in the gym, sweat pouring off us induced by a mixture of bad ventilation, hot days and intense workout, but for once, it was fitting. I feel like nothing stopped that entire summer, like it was one flowing matter of sweat and raspberry lips and endless music.

But the summer wasn't going to last forever, and if I'd had my brain with me, I'd know that our love wouldn't either.

* * *

_Miss Atomic Bomb_

_Making out, we've got the radio on_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

* * *

Eventually, everything slowed, and we didn't know how to cope. After living, and loving, so fast, everything was strange and new and rocky. But I loved her just as I always had, and I put all my effort, all my time, into her. She was always busy, just as I was, busy training across the gym from me, when the summer ended everything became stricter, and we were never allowed to be as close.

The games were coming closer, things were serious, and there was less time for us. For the first time since that smile, that invitation into her glorious world, I began to consider what life without Glimmer would be like.

* * *

_Racing shadows in the moonlight_

_Through the desert on a hot night_

_And for a second there we'd won_

_Yeah, we were innocent and young_

* * *

She rose to occasion spectacularly, and all of a sudden, it wasn't like I was holding us together. I was no longer a piece of glue, but a small part of the universe that was Glimmer once more. She found the time for me, and I for her, and maybe from there, it would have all worked out. Except for one character in our story impossible to expel.

If it weren't for Tain, I would have married Glimmer, by girl of sunshine and the summer.

* * *

_Cast out of the night, well you've got a foolish heart_

_So you took your place but the fall from grace was the hardest part_

_It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back_

_You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack_

_Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black_

_You should have seen your little face, burnin' for love_

_Holdin on' for your life_

* * *

Tain was like me, and who could blame him? Everyone who saw Glimmer fell in love with her, and it was something I'd learnt to deal with, after all, Glimmer never paid proper attention to them. She let them down easy. I never once had to intervene.

Of course, Tain was the exception. A young trainer at the academy, he seemed to find Glimmer to be his personal project, and never spent a moment away from her. For someone in power, he was just as much in Glimmer's trap as the rest of us, except he didn't appear it, and I think that's how he drew Glimmer in - after all, it must have been strange to have someone who didn't visibly melt at your gaze.

She didn't tell him off once, and when I gruffly brought up the fact that he had been touching her a lot lately, she rolled her eyes at me, "Marvel, he's helping me with my shooting. I'm tilting my body wrong, and I need to put a more even spread of weight behind me."

Tain was right, she did need a more even spread of weight, but it didn't mean I didn't care that he spent half of training with his hands on her shoulders, her rib cage, her waist. I couldn't blame Glimmer, and maybe that's why I found everything so hard. It wasn't her fault that she didn't realise he was as head over heels for her as the rest of us.

* * *

_ All that I wanted was a little touch,_

_A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much, no_

_Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time…_

* * *

In all honesty, I was prepared to overlook Tain's desperation for my girlfriend in exchange for my being in her good books. I was a slave to her touch, to her smile, to her words. As long as she was happy with me, I was prepared to tell myself that I was overreacting about Tain, that I had possessive boyfriend problems, that kind of thing.

I told myself that unless I had seen her and Tain doing any more than the infuriating waist grabbing, that it wasn't happening and that I shouldn't worry. But then it did happen.

* * *

_Miss Atomic Bomb_

_Making out we've got the radio on_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

* * *

Okay, so I didn't actually see a kiss. I didn't see his hand in her shirt, or her arm around his waist. But I saw what a paranoid and already slightly heartbroken Marvel could only interpret as deep treachery.

I saw him knock at her door, late at night may I add, and her fly downstairs to greet him with a hug at the door. That was enough for me. I turned on my heel and walked from the house, teeth grinding and tears pricking at my eyes.

This girl didn't love me as much as I loved her, and that was the sad truth of it.

* * *

_Racing shadows in the moonlight_

_We're taking chances on a hot night_

_And for a second there we'd won_

_Yeah we were innocent and young_

* * *

I confronted her about it, because that's what I do. _Crazy-mad-confrontation-happy-Marvel_ was happy to make an appearance the next morning as we arrived at training early the next morning and Glimmer didn't greet me with her usual radiance. She looked deflated, maybe she had a cold, and her thin sweatshirt was hugged tightly around her.

I walked up to her, and said very clearly, "What happened with Tain last night?"

Turns out, that was all it took. Glimmer, my beautiful girl, broke down, the very last trace of her golden embers washed away in a flood of tears. All she managed to choke out were the not-so-comforting words, "It was only a kiss. Just one kiss."

I walked away from her and into the gym, leaving her behind. I didn't look at her all day at training, but once it was over, she approached me with all her fire back, but in a new form. It was concentrated, angry, desperate, scared, yet strong. She took me by the arm, and she took me to her house. And she kissed me long and hard, flooding me with her light. She was just as entrancing as always, yet more. More intense, more alive, more fiery. She was a scorching summer day, taking control and engulfing me in suffocating heat.

But when everything was finally silent, and we lay next to each other on her bed, her light began to flicker with uncertainty, and I realised I was mad. And I hit her, my beautiful summer girl.

* * *

_The dust cloud has settled, and my eyes are clear_

_But sometimes in dreams of impact I still hear_

_Miss Atomic Bomb, I'm standing here_

_Sweat on my skin_

_And this love that I've cradled_

_Is wearing thin (Miss Atomic Bomb)_

_But I'm standing here and you're too late_

_Your shock-wave whisper has sealed your fate_

* * *

The next day had no tears, no begging for forgiveness, no fiery attempts of reconciliation. There was much waist touching from Glimmer and Tain's corner of the room, but I noted with a sort of savage happiness, that Glimmer wasn't happy about it. Serves you right, I remember thinking. I turned to a monster, and she turned sad, into a winter girl, Tain's girl, a girl who was no longer mine, and no longer who she used to be.

* * *

_It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back (It's so cruel)_

_You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack (and you turn your back, you're so)_

_Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black (on a losing game)_

_You should have seen your little face, burning for love,_

_(Miss Atomic Bomb) Holdin' on for your life_

* * *

Volunteered side by side, who saw that coming? Me. I knew it would be Glimmer in the games, and I knew that I would volunteer beside her. No one thought I had the guts, everyone's memory littered with a lovesick Marvel of the summer who'd never get into a potentially Glimmer-killing situation. They didn't know the new me, the me I was getting to know too well.

* * *

_But you can't survive (All that I wanted was a little touch)_

_When you want it all (A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much)_

_There's another side (Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time)_

* * *

Even as a winter girl, she had her power. She still managed to glow, and she drew in that boy from 2, who everything thought was above such nonsense. I don't think they understood like I did - no one could resist that charm, no one except a hardened man who'd already been burnt by her fire.

Glimmer's glow was as bright as ever, if not a little synthetic. She could have had any of those boys, but of course, she chose the most powerful boy she could get her hands on. I almost felt bad for the girl from 2. She was scary, if anything. She couldn't compare to Glimmer's unattainable light.

Glimmer, in my summer, and in Cato's, was a force to be reckoned with, an earth shaking, heart shattering force second to none. Miss Atomic Bomb, destroying boys since twelve years old, and destroying herself for nearly as long.

* * *

**This is what happens when I stay up all night listening to The Killers. Obviously, these lyrics are theirs, from the completely underrated song, Miss Atomic Bomb. I hope you like that story, because I wrote it crazy fast, I had all the ideas flowing once. I don't know if that will make it good, or have disastrous effects. I'm obviously hoping the former. If you'd drop me a review, it would mean the world to me. Oh, and for those reading ****_Exploring Life _****or ****_100 Ways to Cope With Cancer, _****I'm working on the next chapter in both cases, I swear. Please don't kill me. -L**


End file.
